Frieda and Masamune: for InsanityQueen's contest
by GoldenAngel999
Summary: Frieda Love was a girl that met this boy named Masamune Kadoya. Within, their first encounter, Frieda loses her golden earring. The she realizes something, was her encounter with this Japanese boy really a coincidence? This is for InsanityQueen's contest, which is still ongoing.


**This is for InsanityQueen's contest, which I forgot to post much, much earlier. So here it is. Also, this is when Frieda Love meets Masamune Kadoya for the first time; note she is around the same age as him.**

**so you guys, please enjoy this entry...**

* * *

"Another beautiful day in Japan," says a feminine voice.

A 13-year old Italian-Japanese girl was gleefully strolling in the busy streets of Metal Bey City in Japan. The skies were fair and in a periwinkle hue, which perfectly matched the girl's eyes. The clouds in the sky were flawlessly white as snow and would remind of a child some ice cream to crave. And the golden sun beams shimmer through the girl, embracing her with warmth and optimism. For sure, it was a fresh start of a perfect day for Beyblade.

The cherry-haired girl was wearing a bright red sleeveless blouse with white polka dots and frills on the bottom of that blouse. She was also wearing a black sleeveless vest over her blouse along with denim blue shorts that reached to her mid-thigh and black ankle-length heels. As for accessories, the Italian-Japanese blader has on a pink bracelet on her left wrist, a violet headband and her signature pure golden hoop earrings.

As of right now, the 13 year old girl was enjoying herself at the exterior of Starbucks while drinking her vanilla Latte with caramel and extra whipped cream that she apparently bought. then, she suddenly remembered why she and her family came to Japan in the first place...

**Flashback...**

_"Hey mama, why are we leaving Italy?" asks a 5-year old girl, filled with curiosity._

_" Because mia figlia, papa just got accepted into a decent job in Japan. He'll be working as a manager in our family's company: the Ebina Organization." An Italian woman responds, which happens to be the little girl's mother._

_"But aren't we going to miss home?" The girl continues to ask._

_a Canadian-Japanese man answers," Yes sweetie. But we'll head back to Italy from time to time, so it should be okay." That man was the girl's father._

_"Okay! Let us go, for this will be fun!"_

**End of Flashback...**

Now she realized why her family left to Japan. Of course her father was right; the whole family went back to Italy when she was 10 but then moved back here not too long ago. As the cherry-haired blader took another sip of her Vanilla Latte, she encountered a group of random bladers, pervading her surroundings.

"Hey kid, don't get to cozy in here!" A voice says.

"And why is that?" Questions the 13 year old girl.

"Because we all want to battle you!" Another voice adds on.

"Excuse me, but what makes you think you can make me battle you goons with such tone?" The Italian-Japanese blader asks sarcastically.

"Don't got too cute on us girlie. We're just here to demonstrate your powers."

The girl added a little smirk to her face and replies," Alright, fine. But don't expect me to go easy on you all, for I am tougher than you think." The girl got out her bey which the colors are pink, lavender, and gold and states," My Ray Virgo and I will teach you a meaningful battle and-"

"Let it rip!" The group of bladers yelled as they impulsively launched their beys without having the 13 year old finishing her speech.

"Let it rip!" The Ray Virgo blader yells, launching her bey as well. The bey Ray Virgo spins elegantly in the center of the 4 other beys from the random bladers.

"Alright Ray Virgo, show me what you got!" The teen chants as her bey Ray Virgo spins elegantly and in the center of the 4 other beys. The pink/lavender bey strikes the opponents bey with great might in a certain angle. the leader of the group smirked from a strategy that struck his mind down like lightning. He had 3 other beys pushed, much to the girl's dismay. She then had her baby blue eyes to the leader's bey.

"Hey little ol' girl, tell us your name why don't ya!" the leader demands.

"Hey, i'm 13 years old, and my name is none of your business!" the Italian-Japanese girl snaps back, fed up by his rudeness. The Ray Virgo blader continues to command her bey to attack over and over again, hoping something significant could happen. For sure, she was heavily focused on the battle she was partaking into. Then a group of children (mostly boys) were spectating this head-on battle between the girl and 5 other bladers. The crowd included a native Japanese boy with his mahogany colored eyes gazing at these 2 bladers.

"Hey you, she's battling this guy named Fuji Yamamoto, the goon who swiped my bey." A boy named Danjuro Nagasaki states.

"Is that so?" A boy named Masamune Kadoya replies," Well, let's see what happens next."

"C'mon Ray Virgo!" the girl continues to chant. The bey was then aligned front and center and creates a radiant golden colored aura, astonishing the opponents and the crowd as well. The bey beast known as Aphrodite makes her appearance, which was a woman in a light pink aura with marigold hair, blue eyes, and a Greek Goddess dress.

"Special move: Fascio Luminoso" (Italian for Luminous Beam). Ray Virgo Aphrodite has her eyes gleam in a golden color, releasing bright beams that greatly blasted out the opponents bey. Next thing the Italian-Japanese blader knew was that all the other beys were wiped out after that special move and that Ray Virgo remains in its position, still spinning elegantly. The guy known as Fuji Yamamoto picks up Danjuro's bey and Masamune gave Fuji a death glare.

"Now, hand back that kid's bey...right now." He said sternly. Fuji did as told and he scurried away along with 3 others and yelled," We'll remember this!". The crowd began to spread away as well, still astonished from earlier.

The girl went back to her original place, still drinking her Vanilla Latte. Her baby blue eyes locked into the Japanese boy's eyes. He was a decent looking Japanese blade with light tan skin, black hair with white highlights and a red air strand between his eyebrows, mahogany brown eyes, and a slight muscular build. His outfit consists of: green sweatshirt with trim of sky whitish blue and has a trim of dark blue for pockets and a line on his jacket sleeves, an orange shirt that has two parts sticking out of his jacket, khaki shorts with navy blue lightning shaped lines going down the seams, and brown fingerless gloves. He also wears green shoes with yellow trim and white socks. He saw the cherry haired blader and was clearly charmed by her looks.

_That girl who fought Fuji Yamamoto, she's so cute...and beautiful, _He thought. He then approached to the girl, which apparently she didn't know Masamune was lured by her.

"Hey there, I saw what you did earlier, and I gotta say, it was kind of you." Masamune states.

"Oh really? Thank you, I always help those in need." The Italian-Japanese blader replies.

The handsome Japanese boy asks," So what's your name, lovely girl?" He blushed afterwards.

"My name...is Frieda. Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina. I know it's a lot, but you can just address me as Frieda Love."

"Wow, for someone so cute ad innocent like you, I find this name to be very beautiful." Masamune comments, making Frieda blush a crimson color. Masamune decides to sit next to Frieda to continue this conversation.

"Are you from Japan?" The Japanese blader asks.

"No. Actually, I was born in Venice, Italy. But when I was 5, my whole family moved here since my father has a job. My father is French Canadian-Japanese and my mother is Italian of Romanian descent."

"Oh geez, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Masamune Kadoya, and I'm the Number one blader! I'm also one of the members of Gan Gan Galaxy and here's my bey: Ray Striker!"

"Cool, so both of our beys start with Ray huh? Well, it's nice to met you Masamumu!" The redhead exclaims.

"Masamumu? What kind of name is that really?" Masamune questions.

"Aww...you don't like that nickname? I thought it was cute." Frieda pouts with puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to hurt you like that. But I actually find the name to be cool. Call me Masamumu, the Number One!"

"Okay. Either name is fine by me," Frieda replies and continues," And you, tell me a little about yourself please."

"Well, okay. I was born here in Tokyo, Japan. But when I was about 8, my family and I moved to America where I made 2 friends: Toby and Zeo." The Japanese blader got out his cellphone and shows a picture of him and his 2 friends that he had mentioned. "As of right now, my friend Toby has been ill and my friend Zeo has been worried about him ever since. I moved back here to Japan so I could win against Ginga and become the number one blader for my friends, as well as myself."

"Oh, I see. And I hope your friend Toby gets well soon. Also, the 2 of them seem to be nice, are they not?"

"Oh definitely...although there may be some sort of conflicts. But it's all good right?" The Japanese boy asks.

" Yeah, I can see that." Frieda responds with a smile.

"By the way, there's something I wanna show you," Masamune got out a mini card with Japanese writing," Tomorrow night's the night of the Osaka Streetlight Festival and I'm inviting you there. Also, Osaka is where I grew up before I went to America to see Toby and Zeo."

The Italian-Japanese girl smiles and replies," Aw...thank you Masamune, I'm sure we'll have a blast there tomorrow". Then Frieda looked at her cellphone, saying it was 6:45 PM, nearing her curfew.

"Oh, would you look at that?! I gotta go! But it's nice meeting you Masamune; I see you later!" Frieda then ran off without Masamune having to say another word. Next thing that happened was that a random bey hit Frieda right in the left ear, flinging her golden hoop earring, but the cherry hared blader wasn't aware about it at all. Masamune gasped as he picked up her earring. Then a boy with light blonde hair approached the Ray striker blader.

"Um excuse me, but was it you who flicked the girl's earring like that?" Questions Masamune.

"Yes, it was me. But I didn't mean to do it, honestly. The beybattle I was having with others got a little out of hand, which was clearly an accident. Just tell the girl I was so sorry for such actions like that." The boy explains.

"I will kid, and thanks for telling the truth." Masamune replies. Then he just put the golden earring into his pocket.

**Meanwhile, in the apartment of the Love-Belvini family...**

Frieda was on her way to take a nice, warm bath to relax herself from a long, long day. As she proceeds to remove her earrings, her baby blue eyes widened when her hand touched her left ear lobe, indicating that her earring was missing.

"Mamma!" The cherry haired blader screams out. A woman in her late thirties, with orange sherbet hair, turquoise eyes, and broad black glasses showed up to the bathroom from her own daughter's hollers. Her name was Ludovica Belvini.

"What is it my dear..oh my goodness!" the Italian woman gasped when she saw that Frieda was missing her left earring. "What happened to you left golden earring, hon?"

"I don't know, mamma. Today I met a boy named Masamune Kadoya, I left not too long ago. Then suddenly I felt a light touch, and next thing I knew, I missed that earring." Her daughter frantically explains.

Ludovica had her eyes widened and asks her daughter if Masamune Kadoya was on team Gan Gan Galaxy. Frieda says yes, but was skeptical with their whereabouts.

"Wait a minute, I think that name sounds familiar." Ludovica remarks.

"Mamma, how did you know him?" Her daughter asks in a curious tone.

"Well, that was from 10 years ago, my dear. I was in Osaka at the time and I saw a woman named Mari Asher with this 3 year old boy, named Masamune Kadoya. I immediately got the acquainted by the two of them ever since." The Italian woman answers.

_What a mere coincidence, _Frieda thought. The Italian-Japanese blader was surprised to know that Ludovica Belvini, her mother, actually had some sort of connection with Masamune Kadoya and his family. The cherry haired blader then blushed due to the fact that she was thinking about this Kadoya kid. For sure, fate has really brought this girl into a guy she would be into with. She in fact felt a sudden spark on her chest between her and the proud member of Gan Gan Galaxy and wondered what the Japanese boy was up to from this point on...

**In B-Pit Time 7:30...**

Masamune got the earring out of his pocket, and had a glance at it. His brown eyes reminisces to the time when he first met Frieda Love.

_Pure gold...it's our first encounter together...and fate brought us here, unexpectedly. And it seems like we have some sort of connection, but still...what's the real reason Frieda's so unique? _Masamune thought, closing his eyes. He suddenly heard the door open, revealing a boy around his age with fiery red hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh, hey Ginga. What's up?" Masamune asks, casually to the Gan Gan Galaxy Leader.

"Hey Masamune, something wrong? Also, I thought you went to Osaka." Ginga responds.

"Well, today I met this one girl and her name is Frieda Love. Also, she left me this earring after I was going to invite her somewhere special."

"Oh...really? Well, it's been a while since you went back to you childhood place, has it?" The redhead states.

"Yes, that's right. I'm going to the Osaka Streetlight Festival tomorrow night!" The blacked haired blader replies. The reason why the Japanese boy chose that place was to have his opportunity to give the Ray Virgo blader back her missing earring. Also, it would be nice to show the redhead the beauty of Osaka, especially at dusk where all the streetlights show their luminosity. Ginga tells Masamune to have fun there and then leaves. The 13 year old boy then rests up, anticipating the excitement to see Frieda once again by tomorrow.

**The Next Day...**

Frieda was trailing through the crowded subways, carrying her Hello Kitty Plush along with her. She didn't care about how juvenile the 13 year old girl was. No, she just wanted to find Masamune, the boy she recently encountered. The beams from the sunset made contact with her smooth skin, giving her a warm, comfortable sensation. She then heard a voice.

"Frieda! Frieda!" Masamune chanted.

The cherry haired girl's baby blue eyes glanced at the familiar Japanese blader she just met yesterday. She suddenly blushed when she stared at the boy's mahogany brown eyes.

"Here, you left this from our first meeting. Also, it turns out that it was a guy from a bey battle; he said he was sorry and it was an accident." Masamune states, by giving the golden hoop earring to Frieda. Frieda's eyes widened as she saw her missing hoop earring from yesterday.

_He knew...He knew!_

"Oh, thank you Masamune! Thank you for finding my earring!"The cherry haired girl says.

"No problem, and you should probably be careful next time." Masamune replies.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for rushing and being careless...and hey, you said earlier we were going to Osaka!"

"That's right Frieda! Let's not waste time and go!" the black haired balder responds. Then the 2 of them went to the Nozomi bullet train. The expected time to go from Tokyo to Shin-Osaka was 2 and a half hours, at the soonest. For sure, it was going to be a long ride. Masamune was urbane enough to let the lovely lady, Frieda go first before him. The 2 took their comfortable seats, and Frieda glances around the interior of the bullet train, commenting that it was nice and well-modernized.

Masamune states," I gotta say though, Osaka is known for its subtropical, hot and humid climate".

"I know, and my mother was from Rome, Italy, which was known for its hot and humid weather with the average temperatures in the 80's. So I'm okay with the warm environment." Frieda replies.

"So, you trained in the hot, arid weather right?" the Japanese blader asks.

"Yes, on a daily basis you can say. It's very hot, but I dealt with it and Ray Virgo goes well with such weather. Plus, it's funny since my peachy skin did not really tan as much." The Italian-Japanese blader continues. Her beyblade has the colors of pink, lavender, and gold. The fusion wheel was silver and platinum, which sparkles and spins elegantly like a Primadonna Ballerina. Then, another thing pops out of Frieda's mind.

"Um...Masamune, I have a question. You know, if you don't mind." Frieda says.

"What's wrong, Frieda?" Masamune wonders.

"So...do you have some connection with a woman named Ludovica Belvini?" the cherry haired blader asks. Suddenly, a flashback came into Masamune's mind. The Japanese blader was surprised to know that he's actually made contact with his mother's friend's daughter. He thought that Ludovica Belvini was the mother of Frieda's due to their identical surname.

"So that means, your her daughter right?" Masamune asks.

Frieda nodded and responds," And also, my mother told me about you 10 years ago. She didn't even regret meeting you to this day." Masamune smiled as he remembered the flashback, and the 2 continued their meaningful conversation about various things. Also, he felt that the 13 year old girl has a positive feel to her personality, making him more comfortable to being around her through the whole train ride through.

About 2 hours later, the 2 bladers were finally at Osaka, Japan. Frieda looked around with a surprised expression. She has never seen so many bright lights, surrounding the skyscrapers and buildings in this beautiful city. Masamune was also delighted, for he was in his hometown. Frieda Love was the girl who was affiliated with anything radiant. Masamune then had a glance at the Italian-Japanese girl's baby blue eyes, twinkling and gleaming through his sight, shining brighter than diamonds and the streetlights combined.

_Wow, this girl keeps getting prettier and prettier in my sight, _Masamune thought. No, it was not lust he was under. Because after all, the 2 just met and they have started as friends, who are well connected.

"Something bugging you?" Frieda asks.

"No, not at all." The Japanese boy plies. Then the 2 were strolling around in the streetlights of the city, crowded as usual. Masamune was holding Frieda's hand, making her blush a rosy pink color

"So, um Frieda..." Masamune starts to speak.

"Yes, Masamune?" The cherry haired girl responds.

"I think it's fate that led to our first encounter. I was thinking that I would meet someone special, like you."

"Aww...you really think so?"

"Yeah, and I think it's no coincidence at all. Also, there may be more things in store for us if we continue to bond like this, y'know?" the Gan Gan Galaxy member states.

"I think you're right. Now, let's have fun in the festival, shall we?" The Italian-Japanese blader commented.

"Yeah, you're talking my language!" Masamune exclaims before running with Frieda. For sure, their first meeting was truly meaningful.

* * *

**And, that is it. that's how Frieda and Masamune met. Also, this is my one-shot entry for Insanity Queen, so I hope you've enjoyed it. Please review!**


End file.
